Leyenda de llamas Vargas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10016 |no = 801 |element = Fuego |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 36 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Junto a las alas de sus amigos, Vargas se dirigió hacia el núcleo de la batalla entre los dioses, donde encontró a una joven que odiaba a los humanos y que estaba destrozando el bosque. Derrotó a la chica mientras seguía herida, mas luego se arrepintió de haberse cobrado su vida pese a todo el daño que había causado. En ese momento apareció un caballero ante él, un encuentro que llevó a un intenso duelo en el que Vargas obtuvo unos poderes mayores que los de un dios. Sin embargo, dejó de luchar después de escuchar las palabras del caballero, perdiendo la vida por su espada, que lo atravesó mientras sonreía. Sin nadie para defenderlo, el Imperio de Agni empezó a derrumbarse con la muerte de este héroe. |summon = My life's just a small price to pay. My will shall burn forever to light the future of the people! |fusion = ¡Arde, Dandelga! ¡Enciende mi alma y convierte en cenizas a todos nuestros enemigos! |evolution = ¡Dioses, humanos, lo mismo da! ¡Seguiré haciéndome más fuerte para proteger todo lo que me importa! |hp_base = 4250 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1165 |rec_base = 1100 |hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2400 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2000 |hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2638 |def_breaker = 1862 |atk_guardian = 2162 |def_guardian = 2338 |rec_guardian = 1881 |def_oracle = 1981 |hp_oracle = 6243 |rec_oracle = 2357 |hp_bonus = 1700 |atk_bonus = 680 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Fuego de leyenda |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ un 100% y los PS de tipo fuego un 30%. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Clímax de llamarada |bbdescription = Combo de 12 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Salvador bravo |sbbdescription = Combo de 14 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablemente el ATQ de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |sbbnote = Aumenta el ATQ un 110%. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Weiser de Ignis |ubbdescription = Combo de 24 ataques brutales de fuego a todos los enemigos. Reduce brutalmente el ATQ de los enemigos durante 2 turnos. |ubbnote = Reduce el ATQ de los enemigos un 80%. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 30 |cbmbb = 12 |cbmsbb = 14 |cbmubb = 24 |es = Chispa de llamas del futuro |esitem = Dandelga |esdescription = Aumenta un 20% todas las estadísticas y aumenta el daño producido a elementos débiles cuando Dandelga está equipada. |esnote = Aumenta un 50% el daño producido a elementos débiles. |evofrom = 10015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Seis Héroes |addcatname = Vargas 6 }}